Fire and Keys
by brubbs
Summary: Porque ele era fogo e ela a chave para tudo isso. Drabbles/oneshots NaLu.
1. Chapter 1 Who cares?

**As histórias vão saindo quando a inspiração vem surgindo. __****Lembrando que as histórias não vão ter nenhum ligação uma com as outras, cada capítulo será um tema diferente, local diferente e etc. Tudo NaLu!**  
_**Não tive idéias para fazer uma long-fic, mas ideias de one e drabbles sempre me vem em mente. Então, talvez, a cada mês tenha um capítulo NaLu esperando por você!**_

**Boa leitura.**

* * *

**01 - Who cares?**

Lucy tinha saído em uma missão solo a três dias atrás. Era muito simples, recuperar um colar roubado de uma mansão – isso fazia ela lembrar-se de uma missão que fizera com Natsu.

Como a missão era simples decidiu fazê-la sozinha. Ela precisava de dinheiro, e o senhor que pediu a missão pagava muito bem. A princípio, ela até pensou em chamar Natsu e Happy, mas Happy saíra em missão com a Chales e Wendy e Natsu não estava presente quando ela pegou o papel da missão. Ele deveria estar com a Lisanna, pensava ela.

Quando saiu só avisou a Mira, que se despediu dela com aquele lindo sorriso costumeiro no rosto.

Agora ela estava voltando, já era noite e ela estava um pouco cansada. A missão não exigiu muito de seu poder mágico, estava cansada porque o trem de Magnólia estava com problemas e ela fez o percurso de volta a pé.

Outra coisa que a fez lembrar de Natsu. Se ele estivesse junto teria agradecido aos céus por não ter que viajar de trem.

Ultimamente tudo a fazia se lembrar dele, desde as coisas simples e até as banais. Até enquanto estava em outra cidade, vi um pequeno garoto com o sorriso parecido com o dele. E foi aí que eu percebi o quanto queria que ele estivesse ali.

Não que eu tivesse percebido só naquele momento. Eu preciso do Natsu.  
As coisas tinham mudado um pouco desde que voltamos. Passamos sete anos da nossa vida parados. Sete. Por que é difícil de acreditar?

Nós estamos meio separados ultimamente, não é muito, mas é mais do que estamos acostumados. Não o culpo. Lisanna está de volta e eu não tenho sido a melhor pessoa do mundo também.

Oh, por que diabos estou pensando na Lisanna?

Não que eles tivessem algum tipo de envolvimento ou cena romântica desde que ela voltou. Mas ela ouvia os comentários pela a guilda. Ouviu histórias dos dois quando eram pequenos. Ela de fato era/é importante na vida dele.

E eu? Eu tenho tanta importância na vida dele? Oh, espere! Não é como se eu me importasse afinal. Ou me importo?

Caminho pelas as ruas de Magnólia agora, estou quase em casa. O vento está tão gélido que estou quase me arrependendo de não ter levado uma blusa.

E finalmente cheguei em casa. Subo as escadas sonolenta e quando finalmente cheguei em meu quarto me segurei para não dar um grito.

Natsu esatava ali. Na minha cama. Sozinho.

Normalmente, eu começaria a gritar para o mundo: _"O que está fazendo na minha cama?""Pare de invadir a minha casa!"_, mas eu não o fiz.

Ele estava alinhado ao travesseiro, quase babando. Era uma cena engraçadinha. Fofa.  
Natsu às vezes sabia ser fofo, não que eu me importasse, afinal.

Reparei no modo como seus cabelos brilhavam com a luz da lua. Eu amava a cor do cabelo dele. Era lindo. Não que eu me importasse, afinal.

Eu até tinha me esquecido o quanto estava frio. Ele estava irradiando calor, como sempre.  
De repente ele acorda e me olha com os olhos semicerrados. Era como uma criança que acabara de acordar de um sono bom.

- Lucy.. – Ele sussurrou, sua voz provocou arrepios em meu corpo.

- Natsu, o que você..

Eu não continuei, fui interrompida por um abraço quase esmagador. Quase.

- Lucy, eu estava preocupado! Você demorou.. Nossa como você está fria! Por que saiu em uma missão solo? Podia ter me chamado.. sabe como eu estou precisando de dinheiro pra comida!

Por que ela tinha saído sozinha? Ela não sabia explicar. Ficar perto dele era bom, mas era incomodador, ele despertava sensações no qual ela não era acostumada. E não sabia direito se era correspondida. Não que ela se importasse, afinal.

Mas ficar longe dele era pior. E ela não sabia explicar.

A dúvida a incomodava, mas agora ela não sabia qual dúvida era. O que a incomodava? _"Era não ser correspondida?"_Ou.. _"Ser correspondida pelo o quê? Vamos lá Lucy! Não é como se você se importasse."_

- Obrigado pela preocupação, Natsu. Bem, é que a missão era fácil e eu não te achei no dia. – Sorriu falsamente.

Ele a empurrou ligeiramente para a cama.

- Você está tão fria! Acho melhor você se esquentar – Suas bochechas coraram – Sabe.. eu posso ajudar, se quiser, he.

Ela quis chamá-lo de pervertido, mas ao notar as bochechas rosadas mudou de ideia. Natsu.. tão inocente.

Ela acenou com a cabeça, quando devia negar. Erro número um.

Ele se deitou ao lado dela, e de repente o coração dela disparou. Erro número dois.

Ele então afagou suas costas e a puxou para si, alinhando-a em seu peito. Agora ela podia ouvir o coração dele também. Estava tão rápido quanto o seu.

Em poucos minutos ela já estava quente. Natsu era quente, em todos os sentidos da palavra. Corou com tal pensamento.

Por ela, não se afastaria dali nunca. Ele era uma espécie de sol particular.

Particular?

Oh, quanto egoísmo!

Está na hora de anular o_"Não é como se você se importasse"_, você se importa, Lucy.

* * *

_**E aí, gostaram da ideia de one-shots?**__**  
**_


	2. Chapter 2 Orange blossom

Todas as vezes que Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy e Lucy saiam em missão, dormiam em quartos separados nos hotéis. Raramente eles dormiam juntos.

Mas aquele dia era um dia de azar – ou quem sabe, sorte – o Hotel estava cheio, então os cinco tiveram que dormir no mesmo quarto.

Erza era uma das que não se importava, já havia feito tanta coisa junto com ele e Gray que a relação deles era quase fraternal. Natsu também não se importava, até meses atrás.

Agora era diferente. Não que aquilo o aborrecesse, só que de uns messes para cá, ele passou a não dormir nesses dias. Não quando o cheiro _dela _impregnava o quarto.

Tempos atrás, ele era o primeiro a dormir, depois que começou a reparar em certos detalhes, aquilo ficou mais difícil.

Não que ele não tivesse reparado nela antes. Achava ela bonita, desde o primeiro dia, mas só com o passar do tempo ele começou a reparar em coisas mais simples.  
Como o cabelo dela era sedoso. Como o sorriso dela lhe era confortante. E como o cheiro dela lhe era agradável. Agradável até demais.

E como ele tinha o olfato melhor do que muita gente, o cheiro dela era o que ele mais gostava.  
Cheirava como flor de laranjeiras com um toque mais forte, mais marcante. Era único. O quarto agora tinha esse cheiro. Cheirava a Lucy.

Demorou mais do que o habitual para dormir.

E naquela noite, ele sonhou que ela estava dormindo em seus braços, com seu cheiro mesclando-se ao dele.


	3. Chapter 3 Confessional

**Essa shot é baseada no mangá especial 212.5 "Bem vindo à casa do Natsu" e na OVA 4 de Fairy Tail.**

**Vou tentar escrever as shots mais frequentemente. Boa leitura!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**03 - Confessional**

.

Era um dia de folga para a Fairy Tail. Todos estavam animados para o Dai Maho Enbu e procuravam ao máximo se dedicar aos treinamentos, porém, mereciam uma folga.

Todos fizeram grupos isolados para treinar, dias atrás. Agora eles aproveitavam o dia em uma praia local. O sol era escaldante, as pessoas brincavam sobre a areia, e o som das risadas eram música para os ouvidos de Lucy.

Lucy se encontrava sozinha na sacada do seu quarto do hotel, que dividia com a Erza, Wendy, Juvia e Levy. Olhava para baixo, vendo as meninas jogando bola dentro da água, Natsu e Gray em alguma competição – porque claro aquele não seria um dia normal sem que Gray e Natsu competissem sobre algo. Competição com castelo de areia, competição sobre quem nada mais rápido, competição sobre quem fica com a pele mais bronzeada – essa porém, era uma visão apetitosa para Lucy (e pra quem não seria?)

A brisa balançou seus cabelos soltos e ela fechou os olhos aproveitando mais da sensação. Era ótimo sentir-se livre novamente, era ótimo sair daquele estado de torpor que se encontrava ao pensar que perdera sete anos da sua vida "dormindo". Se ela tivesse vivido seus anos normalmente, se a vida tivesse seguido o seu curso natural, ela provavelmente estaria com seus 23, 24 anos de idade. Será que já estaria namorando? Casada? Com filhos?

Bom, em termos legais, ela tem essa idade agora. Mas estava com aparência de 17, gostos de 17, mentalidade de 17, e com os mesmos sentimentos de quando tinha 17 anos.

"_Uh, isso me confunde, às vezes. Afinal, eu tenho 17 ou 24 anos__?__"_, ela pensou.

Suspirou pesadamente, afastando seus pensamentos.

Saiu da sacada, seguindo até a sua cama. Sentou-se nela, desembaraçando as pontas do cabelo com as mãos. Ela deveria descer, sabia disso, mas desde ontem não conseguia encarar Natsu diretamente.

Ontem extrapolara nos limites. Prometeu a si mesma que nunca mais beberia novamente.

.

_- Naaaaatsuuu, faça carinho no meu pescoço._

_- O quê?_

_- Por favor, Natsu – Ela disse, manhosa, como um gato._

_- Fazer carinho... Como um gato? – A cara de espanto dele era engraçada._

_- Como uma gata. – Fez uma cara maliciosa._

_E ela ronronou com um gato, ao sentir a mão quente dele sobre a pele alva de seu pescoço._

_Mais tarde, ele a carregou sobre suas costas – porque ela lhe obrigou –, fazendo cavalinho, e ela se apertava sobre ele, seus seios esmagados sobre a costa máscula dele, sua respiração no pescoço dele, e ele respirando pesadamente, por causa do cansaço, talvez?_

_._

Lucy se debateu sobre a cama como uma menina mimada, ao lembrar-se de tais cenas. Vergonha era o que ela sentia.

Suspirou pesadamente pela décima quinta vez naquele dia.

Aquele quarto era grande demais para ficar ali sozinha, precisava de companhia. E não precisou pensar muito. Todos os seus espíritos femininos apareceram diante de si, menos Aquarius, claro.

- Pessoal! O que estão fazendo aqui?

- Viemos te fazer companhia, Hime. Vimos que estava sozinha e precisava se divertir... Hora da punição? – Virgo lhe dissera.

- Não vou te punir, Virgo. – Lucy revirou os olhos.

- Lucy-san, A-Aquarius ma-mandou dizer que vo-você é u-uma frouxa. Me desculpe! – Aries dissera, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- E por que ela disse isso?

- Nós estávamos entediados ontem, e resolvemos espiar o que estava fazendo ontem, Hime. Vimos tudinho! - Disse Virgo.

Lucy corou como uma beterraba.

- Acho que... vocês se gosssssstam. – Virgo disse, imitando Happy.

- Não é nada disso! – Lucy disse alto, corando mais ainda.

- Ah, vamos lá Hime, então conte para a Aries também como foi a sua visitinha na casa dele.

- O quê? Vocês espiaram isso também? – Lucy perguntou, histérica.

- Só eu – Virgo disse – Deseja me punir, Hime?

Lucy suspirou.

- Está bem, vou lhes contar como foi.

Aries e Virgo lhe olhavam com atenção.

- Um dia, eu segui Natsu e Happy até a casa deles. Finalmente fiquei sabendo onde era! Então, eu esperei por um dia em que eles saíssem, e vi nisso uma oportunidade perfeita para me vingar deles.

- Se vi-vingar por que, Lu-lucy-san?

- Ora, eles sempre chegam de surpresa em minha casa, me pegando em situações constrangedoras! – Lucy disse, socando uma mão – Então, eu fui à casa deles, para fazê-los passar por uma situação dessas também.

- Oh, Lu-lucy-san é é má. – Aries disse, e Virgo e Lucy riram.

- Quando eu cheguei lá tive uma surpresa desagradável, a casa deles estava um caos, roupas e restos de comida jogados por todo canto! – Lucy fez uma cara de nojo – Entrei na casa, e reparei que na parede tinha muitos papéis colados, foi então que eu vi que era cada missão que ele tinha feito. Vi até uma, com um papel anexado "Primeira missão que eu fiz com a Lucy".

- Awwwn, isso é muito fo-fofo! – Aries disse.

- Não é? Natsu sabe ser fofo às vezes. – Lucy disse.

Aries e Virgo se encararam por um momento.

- Enfim, tinha até a roupa de empregada que usei na missão. Um colar da Ilha Galuna. Foi lá que o Natsu me salvou pela primeira vez.

O olhar de Aries e Virgo se tornou mais intenso.

- Depois de dar uma olhada nisso, resolvi fazer uma limpeza na casa deles. Então eu a limpei, e fiquei esperando eles voltarem, mas eles não voltaram.

- Você ficou morrendo de saudades, não é, Hime? – Virgo disse.

- Ugh! Fiquem quietas!

Aries riu.

- Então anoiteceu, eu fiquei cansada de esperar, então fui para casa. Chegando em casa, escutei certos roncos. Levei um susto! Era Natsu e Happy dormindo no pé da minha cama!

- E o que você fe-fez? – Aries perguntou.

- Eu pensei em acordados, e mandar eles pra fora, mas eu escutei o Natsu dizer durante o sono: "Lucy... venha para casa logo." e o Happy "Hai", não resisti.

- Hummmmm, acho que vocês se gostam! – Aries também disse.

Lucy corou.

- AAAAAAAAAAAH, Meninas, por favor!

.

E atrás da porta, um certo homem de cabelos rosas saiu sorridente.


	4. Chapter 4 Butterflies

**04 - Butterflies**

**.**

* * *

Natsu caminhava tranquilamente pela a estrada que dava acesso a Magnólia, era uma tarde relativamente quente. Happy o seguia voando logo atrás, brincando com as folhas secas que voavam em direção a ele. Era outono e eles acabavam de voltar de uma missão.

Lucy não fora com eles porque estava com um terrível resfriado, e ela pediu humildemente que não interrompessem suas atividades por causa dela – o que era besteira, porque de fato, ele tinha uma marca no rosto agora, resultado de um soco que levou por estrar distraído demais, pensando no estado dela.

Já podia avistar a cidade agora e ouvir o barulho da multidão.

Pela estrada, de frente a ele, duas meninas saiam da cidade. Elas conversavam empolgadamente, uma delas balançava os braços e dava pulinhos. A cena era um tanto cômica, ele teve vontade de rir.

Pode capitar parte da conversa, quando elas passaram por ele.

_"Oh, ele é tão lindo, Aika!"_ Uma delas disse, com os olhos brilhando.

_"Jura?"_ A outra tinha perguntado.

_"Sim, ele me faz sentir borboletas no estomago."_

E Natsu não deixou de achar aquilo estranho. Afinal, o que eram borboletas no estomago? Como alguém podia comê-las e gostar da sensação de ter algo voando e se remexendo em seu estomago?

Natsu sentiu ânsia ao pensar em tal cena.

Mas espere... Já tinha ouvido aquela expressão várias vezes. E se o que ele pensava for errado? Tinha que perguntar a alguém.

Então, seguiu seu caminho até a casa dela.

* * *

Dessa vez, ele teve a decência de bater na porta.

Lucy abriu a porta para ele, com aquele sorriso que só ela tinha. Aparentemente ela já estava bem melhor.

- Natsu! Entre! – Ela disse, entrando no apartamento e deixando o caminho livre para ele passar.

- Yo, Lucy! – Natsu sorriu ao entrar – Já está melhor?

- Estou sim. Obrigada por se preocupar... Ei, onde está o Happy?

- Ah... – _Ok! Não posso dizer que eu o dispensei para vir aqui_, pensou. – Ele foi ver a Charlie...

- Ah, entendo. – Ela deu um sorriso forçado.

- Então... Lucy... poderia me responder uma coisa?

- Si-sim?

- O que são "borboletas no estomago"?

Lucy arregalou os olhos e engoliu um seco de ansiedade.

- Ah... é uma coisa feminina.

- Como alguém pode comer borboletas?

Lucy suspirou.

- Ei Lucy, me responda! Como se come borboletas? – Natsu insistiu e Lucy estava perdendo a paciência.

- Natsu, isso é só uma forma de falar. É uma sensação que temos quando algo que queremos ou ansiamos muito acontece... então nos sentimos assim... com borboletas no estomago.

- Mulheres são mesmo estranhas.. – Natsu disse, com uma expressão pensativa.

Lucy sabia que ele não tinha compreendido, mas, aquele comentário tinha sido o ápice. Sua paciência se esvaiu.

_"Como assim nós mulheres somos estranhas? Seu idiota insensível!",_ ela gritou em seus pensamentos.

Ela o faria entender o significado dessa expressão. E faria agora.

Aproximou-se dele rapidamente, colando seu corpo contra o corpo forte e esguio dele. Ele lhe olhou com os olhos arregalados, e ela suspirou perto da boca dele, que provocou um arrepio nele, ela mesma pode sentir.

Ergueu os pés, nivelando suas alturas e roçou os lábios lentamente nos dele. E se afastou, mas não quebrando o contato visual.

Natsu piscou duas vezes e ela respirou fundo.

Ele ergueu uma mão até o próprio lábio, ainda olhando para ela.

Lucy deu um pequeno sorriso de canto.

- **_Isso_** são borboletas no estomago.


End file.
